


Your Cold Blood is Wearing Thin

by OvariesOfSteel



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvariesOfSteel/pseuds/OvariesOfSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Meredith leave a lot unsaid. Fate grants them an eternity in which not to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Cold Blood is Wearing Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts).



There's a part of her that wants to hate him. A part of her that wants to rip his cold, black, shriveled little ~~warm, enormous, sympathetic~~ heart out and rip it to shreds.

She understands this instinct. The best defense is a good offense - or something like that.

Whatever.

But when she finds him - after - the other part of her wins and she finds herself sliding down the wall to sit next to him, just inside her front door. Wonders how much he's had to drink, lifts his head up, and figures if the stench emanating from his pores is any indication, she'd better keep the phone handy.

And maybe a bucket.

Never mind the way his eyes roll towards the back of his head.

_I'm supposed to be the one who drinks too much._

“Alex. Can you get up?”

“Mmmffff.”

“You get that I hate you, right?” She figures he won’t remember this in the morning, so why not get it off her chest. “You’re a type A narcissist, which usually doesn’t annoy me. It’s what makes you a good surgeon, really.” She sighs. “But you took it too far this time, you selfish little prick. You cost me Zola, and I don’t think I can ever forgive you for that. And for what? Chief Resident? Are you kidding me?”

“Mer…”

“No. I’m not done talking. It took me a long time to realize I wanted kids. A long time to come to terms with the fact that when I’ve embraced and become bright and shiny, my stupid frickin’ uterus is hostile. Hostile, Alex. Like some sick cosmic joke.”

He stirs. Struggles to form coherent words that were lost half a bottle ago.

“I’m feeling pretty damn hostile myself right about now. I hate you. And to top it all off, Derek will probably leave me.” She leans her head back against the wall. “I know that if he’s not willing to tough out the ‘for worse’ part, he doesn’t deserve me anyway, but it still sucks.” She sighs. “I trusted you.”

“Mmmsosorry. Please. Mmsorry.”

She wipes the tears forming in the corners of her eyes before they can fall. “I hate you.” Ponders. “And I love you. Some shitty friend you turned out to be. Asshole.”

Still, when he crumbles and wraps his arms around her waist as he rests his head on her lap, she lets him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They co-exist silently for months. The house seems bigger now that Derek is gone and Lexie spends most of her time with Jackson. It’s certainly a lot quieter.

Lifeless.

Cold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’re still barely speaking when they both get sent to pick up an infant with a tracheoesophageal fistula.

The ride there is awkward. The silence heavy with all the things they have not said. The things Alex pretends not to remember her saying as he lay pathetically in her lap.

He watches her barely holding it together and, incapable of resisting any longer, breaks the silence. “You can’t just write off having a family like that...”

“Shut up Alex.”

For once, he does as he is told.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Get out!”

“Alex!”

“Go! There’s no reason for both of us to get killed.”

“You’re not going to fix your guilt by me letting you die in an ambulance so that I – “

**BANG**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

Metal scrapes on metal before turning over and over on itself while carving tracks in the asphalt.

A light shines too bright in his eyes when his Porsche comes to a rest, upside down, a short ten feet away from the ambulance he’s just hit.

This is exactly what he doesn’t need right now. The old him would just leave without looking back. Get to where he was going. Or maybe he’d snack on the soon-to-be dead and then leave. New and Elena’d (yes, she is his verb) Damon cannot do so in good conscience.

Something about the man cradling the infant protectively reminds him of himself. Even unconscious he appears worn; overwhelmed by his short humanity. He feels a momentary urge to collect him. A new companion to weather eternity with him. Someone who might understand him like even his brother never could.

The woman, though also worn, radiates strength. She is a fighter. He sees it in the way she struggles to inch her way toward the man and the infant despite the blood pouring from her head.

But he doesn’t collect the man and he doesn’t play voyeur to the woman’s efforts, and not just because he doesn’t have time (although running from Klaus can be quite motivating). Instead, he punctures each of his wrists enough to supply them simultaneously with his healing and hears their respective pulses and respirations even out and gain strength.

Only when he’s sure he’s given them enough does he leave.

Is long gone when the predator hunting him undoes his good deed and snaps each of their necks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes are on her, burning holes when she wakes. Something like pain written all over his face. “What happened?” Her too loud voice echoes. Vibrates in a head she realizes feels strangely full. A head in which she can hear each individual drop of blood circulating; beating off the walls of her arteries and veins.

She takes in a deep breath and finds she can trace the course of the oxygen she’s inhaled down to her alveoli. Tries a whisper this time. “Alex, something really weird is going on.”

He doubles over in pain and she soon follows. A mirror image, of what she does not know. Realizes that whatever is going on, he is experiencing it too. Rides out the sensation of needles piercing her every cell and looks frantically for the baby they were supposed to be saving. That much she remembers.

She sees a vibrant incandescence in Alex’s eyes that has never been there before and finds it an almost insurmountable task to look away. Wonders why she’s never lost herself in them before, is struck by _want_ and _need_ and something like hunger but has no time to ponder this before the wailing sirens signal their rescue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything hurts more with people around. “Do you hear that?”

“Yeah.” He nods. “I think it’s their heartbeats.”

They wait around just long enough to be sure the baby is safely aboard the new ambulance before they run away from the cacophony of amplified pulses and the unnatural _hunger_ and _desire_ and _need._

He runs into them, literally, as he doubles back in an effort to trick the Original. Stumbles over the pair crouched, facing each other, with their hands on their ears as if to block out the world. His suspicions are confirmed when the blonde meets his eyes. Oh shit.

“I can help you.”

“You…I saw you. Before, when we got hit.”

He turns. “I’m Damon.”

“Alex. And this is Meredith.”

“Let me tell you a crazy story…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He offers them the choice of completing their transformations on animals, if they want to complete them at all.

Neither of them take him up on it. Instead, Meredith feeds on Cristina (who refuses to be compelled after), and Alex pays his deadbeat father a visit. (Doesn’t mark the grave when he’s done).

“Will everything always feel so…so?

He smiles. “If you want it to.”

Alex tries and fails to block out the sounds of their coupling. Makes a mental note to ask their maker if there’s a way to turn down the superhearing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were only meant to be in Mystic Falls long enough to get the witch to make them rings that would allow them to get back to their lives. As far as Seattle Grace knew, they were on their own respective emergency leaves and would be back in a week.

It’s been six months.

Meredith watches them become closer and sees Alex’s humanity stripped away in the process. She is paradoxically envious and enraged. Not since the first night has she had sex with the older vampire; not since the first night has she stopped thinking of having sex with her best friend.

Not since the first night have the men spent a night apart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t even know you anymore,” she whispers one morning. “Or maybe you just did a better job at pretending to be human before.”

He scoffs. “But I’m not human anymore, Mer. I’m the exact opposite, in fact, or have you forgotten the fucked up situation we’re in?”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten! I just…first you kill your father-“

“He deserved it.”

“Then you…sleep with Damon.”

“You did it first.”

“Oh, that’s your argument?”

“Jealous?”

“Alex!”

“Whatever, Mer. Don’t take it out on me because you can’t accept what monsters we are now.”

He storms off, leaving her to wonder whether he wasn’t this monster all along.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She leaves when Alex starts feeding off humans. Heads back to Seattle almost one year after she left.

Her house is empty. Lexie must have moved out completely; by the looks of it, not long after she and Alex disappeared. It takes her almost the entire day to get it organized and spotless again.

Her phone rings the next day.

“Hello?”

“I saw your car. When did you get back?”

“Yesterday.”

“Are you…ok?”

“Yeah. Why don’t you come over and fill me in on what I’ve missed?”

Cristina arrives promptly and informs her Richard had a heart attack and died, Owen and she got divorced, and Derek went to LA and reunited with Addison.

“Who’s Chief?”

She gets all the answer she needs when Cristina lights up like the fourth of July.

 

 

 

 

She falls back into her role as a fifth year as if she’d never left. Logs more hours than all of her colleagues combined and compels anyone who questions how. At the end of the year, she advances with the rest. Only Cristina knows the truth.

 

 

 

 

They visit her one night. A rare occasion where she actually leaves the hospital and channels her human self, or tries to with each shot of Patron. Eyes full of mishief suggest that the three of them belong together; it is the eyes full of inconsolable melancholy that convince her. “Just once.”

She loses herself to the curl of fingers inside and fangs leaving marks that will heal by morning. Is sandwiched between and completely at their mercy as Alex enters her from behind and Damon traces the alphabet against her clit with his tongue.

She pretends she doesn’t hear the “I’ve wanted you for so long” before she drifts off to a sleep none of them need.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She’s established her own practice when she sees him again.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

As per their usual, everything they do not say fills the silence.

“I left him.”

“Why?”

He’s beside her in a flash. “I know you hear me. That night.”

“So?” The quirk of her eyebrow makes him smile.

“I’m here to spend eternity making you believe it.”


End file.
